


Kissing

by MeteorSnow



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteorSnow/pseuds/MeteorSnow





	Kissing

天气热得很快，下学期也不知不觉间过去一多半。篮球社筛选队员准备暑期的市级球赛，舞蹈团也编舞应对六月中旬的毕业生晚会。学业的重担还没从他们身上下来，兴趣社团的重压又倾塌而来。  
对于尹昉来说，更不妙的，是他有了筑巢期的反应。  
这反应居然不是因他的发情期而起，反是因为黄景瑜的易感期。尹昉最初只是认为天气太热了，热得他发闷，直到他去体育馆等王彦霖讨论科研，黄景瑜从身边呼啸了一阵风而过，他居然有点神清气爽。  
训练完，他们去吃饭，尹昉顺口问了黄景瑜，“你去不去？”  
天地良心，他完全出于习惯，毕竟他俩也算是同一个屋檐下处了几天的人，相处带一些自然亲昵才是正常。王彦霖的眼神却能把黄景瑜杀一千遍，黄景瑜也是被鬼迷心窍了，看着尹昉眼睛什么都没想，直接答应了。  
下场就是黄景瑜被王彦霖瞪了一路，话也懒得和他说。黄景瑜只好在心里默默想，王彦霖这哪里是尹昉好兄弟，明明就是尹昉老父亲。  
不过王彦霖这么防着也是没错，黄景瑜的确对尹昉有太多不便告明的小心思，看尹昉是看不出来反应的，不如看看王彦霖的态度。

舍友给黄景瑜捎来了一袋仙豆糕，笑得贼眉鼠眼贱兮兮，“有个小姑娘托我送给你的。”  
这也不是第一次，黄景瑜都习惯了，几个人凑一起吃完，舍友又打听他别的八卦。  
“你和尹昉什么情况？”  
“你和你前女友还没和好？”  
“和什么和拜拜就拜拜，说你呢，老看见你和尹昉聊天。”  
黄景瑜耸肩，“联谊的时候我们坐一块，他人也挺好的。”  
“谁问你这个！”  
“哦，”黄景瑜开了瓶依云，“就，挺喜欢他的呗。”  
舍友此起彼伏地“嘿嘿”，拍着他肩膀承诺，该帮忙时必帮忙，兄弟加油。  
都说物以类聚，他们宿舍也是奇了怪了的学习一个比一个好，免不了常常有人来问题，作为报酬，八卦也就多。有人细细科普了尹昉大一大二的生活轨迹，有人绘声绘色描述了尹昉追求者们所吃的瘪。黄景瑜深以为然，别看大家都说尹昉人要多好有多好，正是这样的老好人，拒绝别人时才是狠心。  
所以他怕尹昉拒绝他，一旦拒绝，没有余地。

王彦霖接了个电话，放下手机就吼着问，下了训练谁有时间，去舞蹈团帮忙搬桌椅。  
黄景瑜正在和人斗牛，一个不小心没防住，让人家走个三步篮。他手扩在嘴边喊了声我去，陆陆续续也有几个人跟着喊话了。  
尹昉把右腿放在杆子上，小腿软软的垂下，他就靠着杆子，不知道在系还是解舞鞋的带子。黄景瑜挪过去揪了揪粉绸，尹昉抬眼看见是他，放心的给了他胳膊一巴掌。  
尹昉逗他，“会系吗？”  
黄景瑜打肿脸也要充胖子，“这有什么不会的。”他挑起带子，慢慢的小心翼翼的在尹昉脚踝上绕圈。尹昉皮肤上出了很多汗，滑腻腻的很难缠住，尹昉笑着踢了他一下，抢回来自己系好。  
黄景瑜摸摸鼻子，灰溜溜跑去一旁干苦力，尹昉也从杆子上滑下来，带着他们一起干活，随意地问，“我上次就想问，你喜欢库里吗？”  
“啊？”  
尹昉戳了戳黄景瑜的小腹，上面一个大大的“30”，黄景瑜解释：“算是吧，我生日也正好是30号，所以就选了这个数字。”  
“哪个月的30号？”  
“二月。”  
尹昉又踢他，黄景瑜蹦着躲远，“我错了我错了，是十一月。”

筑巢期并无固定的期限，这个时段没有alpha陪伴，尹昉难得有些焦虑。表现在经常走神、夜夜失眠。两天下来，他精神状态就怏怏的，被黄景瑜及时捕捉。而且黄景瑜第一次见到尹昉，就把人家送进了医院，自此刻板印象总觉得尹昉身体不太好，尹昉解释不清反而像是掩饰，黄景瑜就更要刨根问底了。  
尹昉只好说：“我有点筑巢反应。不强，过几天就好了。”  
黄景瑜突然有点郁闷。  
他和尹昉，就算没有夫妻实，也有夫妻恩吧，不过是筑巢这种小事，黄景瑜多靠近靠近他就能不那么痛苦的事情，他却缄口不言。  
尹昉把他当什么？是不是连发情期床伴都谈不上，只是因为自己的步步坚持他才妥协，是不是有别的人像他这样不要脸的请求，尹昉也会接受？  
黄景瑜发疯的病态的想着。  
尹昉却会错意，“别担心，要是不想再继续下去，你可以随时叫停的。”  
黄景瑜不着痕迹的抿起咬肌。  
尹昉打了个哈欠，他又倦又累，想睡但没有信息素安抚，根本睡不着。黄景瑜心里怒吼一句你把我当什么人，可手上却抱住了他。  
黄景瑜趁尹昉迷糊，悄悄说了一句：“我确实不想维持这种关系了。”  
然后他把尹昉抱在怀里，让热腾腾的信息素轻飘飘的去吻他。黄景瑜想，表白吧，被尹昉温柔的笑着拒绝也好，自此形同陌路也好，那些前仆后继的青春伤痛文学作者说得对，要轰烈，要去追。

尹昉在彩排时受伤，实属意外，也实属低级错误。但他最近太累了，连着几天保持四个小时的睡眠以保证完成编舞教学和应付完成期末考试，期末考试结束了，他整个人也晕乎乎的了，所以他一举一滚，再一跳，脑子嗡嗡一阵鸣响，落地不稳，脚踝扭了。  
幸亏肿得不严重，多年练就的平衡度救了他一把，演出迫在眉睫没有办法换人配合，舞团的成员们急忙帮他冰敷喷药，祈祷顶梁柱的脚在周五前好起来。  
尹昉哭笑不得，“干什么呢？这么点小伤，明天就好了。”再说，不好也能上，忍一忍就过去了。毕竟他出场时间不多，几个主角都是大四的学长学姐回来加盟，毕业生晚会嘛，他们不能太抢了风头。  
他慢悠悠地回单元楼，躺沙发上难得休息，刷手机品味还没结束战斗的学弟学妹们的痛苦，黄景瑜的朋友圈最有趣：有借必有贷，我们必相爱，希望有一天将你由在建工程转为固定资产，我将用我的余生陪你慢慢折旧。  
尹昉捂着笑疼的肚子点了个赞。  
黄景瑜的语音凑巧来了，他有气无力的说他终于考完了所有考试，舍友们过几天就回家了，能不能让尹昉收留孤苦无依的他。  
尹昉非常奇怪，一，这房子是黄景瑜租的，来不来不是他自己说了算吗？二，他怎么不回家？  
心疼孩子凄苦，尹昉让他赶紧过来，又想起都七点了，谁都没吃饭，还顺便问他想吃什么。  
黄景瑜没魂似的：想吃麦当劳......  
尹昉：......给我带个麦旋风。  
黄景瑜浩浩荡荡拎个大袋子回来，往茶几旁边的小垫子上一卧，不说话也不动窝，还是尹昉把东西拿出来摆好，黄景瑜才回过神来。  
“昉哥，”这还是他第一次叫尹昉哥，吓得尹昉喉咙一凉，“难啊，太难了，我们是学工管，不是学杂烩啊。”  
尹昉看他眼圈一片清，爱怜地喂了他一大口麦旋风。  
黄景瑜挪挪屁股，靠在尹昉大腿上吃汉堡，正瞥见他红红的脚腕。  
“学长，你脚怎么了？”  
“崴了一下，没事。”  
尹昉满不在乎，黄景瑜闺房小怨妇，他热脸都贴这么久了，尹昉怎么还跟他见外？  
他化悲愤为食欲，哼唧哼唧吃了一桌子肉。

篮球队暑期有市级赛，要筛选队员重订球衣，黄景瑜想，上次死皮赖脸跟尹昉求了个拥抱，这次能不能得寸进尺，赢了去求一个表白的机会。  
他本来没有毕业生晚会的邀请函，但他混得和几个社团都脸熟，学长给他开后门，让他能进后台。尹昉知道了，挤出腮帮子笑，像个圆滚滚的小仓鼠。  
尹昉脚还没好，又不愿拖后腿，每次排练都崩着劲不去理会疼痛，到了正式上台前，反而一抽一抽的更疼。  
黄景瑜在后台转悠，帮忙跑跑腿，闲的时候就和尹昉逗贫。尹昉的妆有点麻烦，要在眉梢画鹿角，用绿色眼影点小雀斑。给他化妆的是宁凝，一脸肃容生怕画岔一点。可恨黄景瑜这个不着调的小学弟，一逗尹昉一个准，终于把她气得大吼：“尹昉，以后别带你小男友一起工作了行不行！”  
两个人之间有点尴尬。  
还是尹昉解释，“他不是我男朋友。”  
于是换成了三个人共同尴尬。  
旁边有人叫黄景瑜，他松口气赶紧跑出去搬道具。尹昉提着的心也落下来点，宁凝缓解尴尬，打趣道：“你俩天天连体婴儿一样，原来是因为小黄同学取代了王哥的位置啊。”  
尹昉愣住，“我经常和他在一块吗？”  
宁凝冷笑，“我都看见好几次了，有说有笑的，可比你和王哥亲密多了。”  
宁凝又嘀咕：“你这是什么招优秀alpha的体质啊。”  
尹昉眼皮跳了两下，没再说话。

舞团演出很成功，谢幕都进行了四五次，掌声不断口哨绕梁，尹昉躲在旁边，由一位beta学长牵着手前走后退，还在走入后台时拍了他的后背。尹昉当时只顾着脚疼，眼睛前白光星星满一片，哪里知道谁碰了他谁和他说话，只能扶着墙蹲在角落里揉腿。他穿的裤子还是束脚的，撸起来时有层皮发疼。  
有一双手伸过来，拿着带冰块的矿泉水给他冷敷，还拿纸给他擦汗，馆内凉气再足也架不住过大的运动量，他都要湿透了。  
尹昉脑子不清醒，直接喊：“景瑜。”  
少年人特有的温暖热气卷过来，甜甜的信息素挨着他。黄景瑜从旁边钻过来，揽过他的肩膀，接过纸擦干净他的脖子和眼皮。  
尹昉抓住黄景瑜的衣服，一双大眼睛水蒙蒙的看着他，眼梢是红的，眉尾的鹿角灵动俏皮，像在林深处的回眸远笑。  
黄景瑜喉结滚了好几圈，一咬牙抱起尹昉，找到宁凝让她卸妆。宁凝一边卸一边啧啧啧地打量黄景瑜，“小学弟，后生可畏啊。”  
黄景瑜莫名脸红，似乎听懂了宁凝的话，又似乎没听懂。  
学长学姐都很喜欢尹昉，凑过来拍合照，还被捏脸掐耳朵，尹昉笑呵呵的回一个拥抱，好不容易才等到大波人从后台散场。  
黄景瑜蹲在他旁边，拿冰水绕着他脚腕滚了几圈，他们打篮球更容易伤脚腕，所以看上去手艺倒挺娴熟。尹昉哑着嗓子说：“我去换衣服。”  
黄景瑜点头，扶着他腰走进更衣室，拽了把椅子塞进去。出来之后，两个人又心照不宣的往馆外走，把晚会剩余节目当成泡沫。  
楼梯很长，黄景瑜死皮赖脸要背尹昉下楼，尹昉倒是不抗拒和黄景瑜这么亲密接触，只是不好意思，耳朵都红熟了。  
黄景瑜心满意足，结果刚走两步，刚刚拉着尹昉、给尹昉敷脚腕的那位学长，就追了出来。  
“昉昉，你脚这么严重吗？要不我带你去医院看看吧。”  
尹昉还没来得及拒绝，黄景瑜就一口炸药味的回绝了，“不麻烦学长了，实在不行，我会带他去的。”  
学长又尴尬又古怪，但还是不肯走，“昉昉，这是你......男朋友吗？”  
尹昉睁开眼睛眨了一下，没情绪地说：“是。”

黄景瑜踩着棉花飘回了小公寓里，觉得神清气爽，觉得天上地下唯我独尊。他问尹昉：“学长，刚刚那个人是不是追过你？”黄景瑜记得他们宿舍聊过追尹昉的beta，个个比alpha还穷凶极恶。  
尹昉又那样瘫进沙发里，回忆了一会儿才开口，“我刚进舞团，他就跟我表白了，我那个时候不太会拒绝别人，还觉得喜欢不上别人，有点愧疚，就对他挺好的。直到有一天，我听到他和其他朋友聊天......”  
他顿了顿，“反正挺难听的，我没再理他，他还老纠缠不清，我......骂了他，然后就这样了。”  
黄景瑜几乎瞬间领会其意，先跟着他骂娘，“我靠，这人也太恶心了吧。下次他再缠你，我直接揍他。”  
然后开始崇拜尹昉，“学长，你骂人是不是很厉害啊。”  
尹昉揪黄景瑜耳朵，“小屁孩。”

晚上的时候，黄景瑜易感期渐渐到了，他们又滚到床上去。黄景瑜惦记着下午尹昉轻而肯定的“是”，浑身充满干劲，弄得尹昉叫都叫不出来，生理盐水哗哗乱流，软骨头一样融在电光火石里。黄景瑜掐着他的大腿咬他脖子，咬出一个一个的粉印。  
到了最后，尹昉晕着一口一个“景瑜”，软软的求饶，黄景瑜只觉得哪哪都是满的，胸腔肺腑都是银河浩浩的声响。  
他们从七点一直做到十一点，每次都又凶又狠，洗完澡尹昉就饿得不行，黄景瑜可乖的去煮面，手艺是从尹昉那里学的，放鸡蛋放油菜放牛肉，丰富非常。  
吃完后，黄景瑜摸到手机看了一眼，群里提醒大家新队服到了，重新列了个表格对照中文名、英文名和字母。大家蛮好奇地艾特黄景瑜：黄鲸鱼，你移情别恋爱上戈贝尔了？  
黄景瑜只回了一个贱兮兮的表情包。  
他想起了什么，去偷瞄尹昉，看他现在挺困，放心的忽悠尹昉。  
“学长，这次比赛我要是赢了，你能不能再赏我点什么啊？”  
尹昉说：“上次不还有个赊账吗？”  
黄景瑜蔫巴地洗碗去了。  
尹昉在他身后笑，“想要什么，说。”  
黄景瑜求的可是个大的，被打击过一次就三而竭了，自然不敢再提。尹昉当然不肯，他这人唯一的坏毛病或许就是好奇心太强。他直接挂在黄景瑜身上，舌尖舔了一下黄景瑜的腺体，果不其然，黄景瑜瞬间僵了。  
谁也没觉得这个动作有多么的“暧昧”，只觉得自然顺畅。  
黄景瑜脑袋轰轰的如施工现场，嘴上就没了把门，“我想说，我赢了，你能不能真当我男朋友啊......”

尹昉盯了黄景瑜半天，还是那种倪着眼睛，侠促地调皮样。  
他慢慢说：“行啊，但这次不能耍赖，赢了才可以，输了......”  
黄景瑜毛孔哆嗦的颤抖。  
“你就只能勉为其难的当我男朋友了。”


End file.
